dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yangchuanosaurus/Armor
Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus is an armored version of Yangchuanosaurus used by the Space Pirates when under their control. Statistics Anime Stats *Species: Yangchuanosaurus *Name: Yang (Dub) *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates) *Location: Ancient Rome, 73 B.C. *Appeared In: There's No Place Like Rome *Dinosaurs Defeated: Paris & Ace (at the same time) *Other: This form could be activated by putting the drained grayscale version of Yangchuanosaurus' card on Sheer's summoner after it was first summoned. Move Cards ;Venom Fang :Yang summons a Piatnitzkysaurus to bite and poison its opponent! ;Burning Dash :With its mouth on fire, Yang bites its opponent and then charges and rams them into a boulder! Yangchuanosaurus (Spectral Armor) card.jpg|Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus anime card Yangchuanosaurus card (Spectral).jpg|Yangchuanosaurus Spectral Armor activation anime card TCG Stats *Species: Yangchuanosaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-003/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: Ep. 54 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur attacks, you can pay 1 Life Point. If you do, this Dinosaur gains Bite during the battle. (If this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point.) Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Sheer first triggered this form for Yang to battle Chomp and Ace, easily fighting them back, but when they used Thunder Storm Bazooka, Sheer recalled it before the attack could hit. She later used this form again to defend Yang from Spartacus' sword, which was powered up by the Yellow Cosmos Stone. He fought Yang until his sword broke on the armor, but Chomp knocked Yang away with Lightning Strike. Yang used Venom Fang, summoning Piatnitzkysaurus to distract Chomp, as Ace and Paris were summoned to battle him. Although Chomp defeated Piatnitzkysaurus with Thunder Bazooka, Yang defeated both Ace and Paris at once with Burning Dash. Fortunately, Dr. Z arrived with the Element Boosters, letting Chomp to transform into his DinoTector form. Now on equal footing in power, Chomp defeated Yang with Ultimate Thunder, destroying his Spectral Armor. Max reclaimed his original card. Trivia *As it appears in the Spectral Armor Shock TCG deck, it doesn't have the ability Armor that most other Spectral Armor Dinosaurs do. *Its TCG card is unusually out of any release order pattern. It is the only Spectral Armor dinosaur: **from the Ancient Rome arc (first season 2 arc) (or even Rome, the Caribbean, and the first half of China) to not appear in the Dinotector Showdown deck (first with armor), and **from Spectral Armor Shock (third with armor) or later not to be from the Ancient Persia arc (fifth arc) or later. **The reason for this is likely that Torvosaurus was already a level 4 Fire Dinosaur with a level 5 Spectral Armor form which, appearing sooner, had priority. Why Yangchuanosaurus' release waited two TCG waves instead of just one is again likely due to interference with the level 5 Carcharodontosaurus accompanying its level 6 armored form. Gallery Yangchuanosaurus (Spectral Armor) 3.jpg|Spectral Armor Yangchuanosaurus Yangchuanosaurus Burning Dash was grab Paris and heading strike to Ace.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus using Burning Dash against Paris and Ace Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:TCG